


Accidentally Spying. Accidentally.

by MoMoMomma



Series: Spying Series [3]
Category: Captain America, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Kinky Avengers, Loud Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Protective Phil Coulson, Scratching, Spying, Technically Incest, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson is a curious man by nature. However, he generally does tend to respect other's privacy. Which is why he's as shocked as anyone else when he stumbles upon highly private files and just can't look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally Spying. Accidentally.

**Author's Note:**

> Look! Pervert!Phil! Though technically not. There is a definitely force at work that is making all these Avengers find 'secret' files. I hope you enjoy!

Phil Coulson is, despite what many may think, a curious man. He was the kid that stuck a fork in the light socket—to his mother’s never ending panic—just to see what would happen. But he understood boundaries. In the Army, especially in the Rangers, privacy became a thing of the past extremely quickly.

Phil and Nick have seen more of each other than any two people who aren’t lovers ever should.

However, now, living in the Avengers Tower, he’s gotten used to having privacy. He doesn’t abuse the privilege, but he respects it nonetheless. It’s nice to know that he won’t come home to commanding officers riffling through his things, even if he does sometimes still find a certain SHIELD archer going through his mail from back home.

He understands. His mom always packs in the root beer treats Clint loves and usually his sister will send pictures of the kids. Phil doesn’t begrudge his boy eagerness over the first family he’s had in a long time.

However, he makes it a point to not go through his neighbor’s things. Phil will rarely even enter their rooms without them being there or explicit permission. The only place he doesn’t respect is Stark’s labs, mostly because the man has taken to escaping there after every mission, playing baseball with balled up mission reports he’s supposed to be turning in, his bots running around wildly after the pieces of paper.

Phil sometimes thinks if he ever wanted to retire, he’d have the perfect training to be a high school principal.

Therefore when he goes looking through the Stark Tower files, searching for the pictures of Clint at the last cookout they’d had to send home to his mother, and manages to pull up a personal file of Tony’s labeled ‘Character Profiles’, Phil’s first instinct is to close the file and continue on.

But…curiosity. And if his curiosity overrides personal wellbeing—and societal considering his classmates laughed at him until his eyebrows grew back after an unfortunate grill lighting incident—it certainly overrides any qualms he has about snooping.

In retrospect, Phil would have been better off to leave the file alone. At least then he wouldn’t have been getting inappropriate erections that ruin the professional line of his suits at the worst possible times.

The boost to his sex life was a plus though. Not that he needed much help in that department in the first place but still, every little bit counts.

*************************

Phil has seen Natasha naked before. Of course has has, he’s her handler and they’ve been on assignments where she’s had to change quickly in very little space. Phil has also seen Dr. Banner naked before, but, to be fair, so has anyone hanging around in the aftermath of an Avengers battle.

Seeing them together is…something else entirely. He knows Natasha, knows her backstory, spilled out in dark corners and seedy motel rooms with the smell of vodka on their breaths. It comes as a shock that she allows Bruce to handle her in such a way. Phil is momentarily worried, until he sees it. The one file that makes him think otherwise.

Bruce has Natasha on her knees, bent over the small table in the living room, a hand on the back of her neck keeping her in place. Phil can see the tension in his arm, knows that he’s actually holding her down, it’s not just for show. He expects Natasha to buck up, swing at him with the arms stretched out in front of her, do something other than willingly submit. And then the audio registers.

“Fuck me, come on. Grip _harder_.”

“I’ll hurt you.”

“ _Yes_! Please, Bruce, yes. Hurt me. Break me and put me back together.”

And the good Doctor complies, coming down over her, hips moving in a quick rhythm that has Phil impressed. He plants the other hand by her shoulder, leaning low to murmur in her ear, low words Phil can’t hear. But what he did hear is enough. Natasha wants this, craves it if her moans and screams of Bruce’s name are anything to go by. This is…therapeutic in a way for her.

A monster washing away the sins of another.

Even if neither description is true.

*************************

Thor and Loki….isn’t as shocking as it may be to others. Thor had disclosed their relationship sitting at Phil’s bedside as he recovered. He took total responsibility for his lover’s actions, vowing to make them right. And seeing as how Loki returned to heal the wound and pull Phil back from months of therapy and rehab, Thor made good on his word.

They fuck like old lovers. Like people who have had years—probably millennia in their case—to familiarize themselves with one another’s bodies. Thor submits, and it’s so strange to see the proud god of thunder kneel at the feet of a war criminal, and seems happy with it. Loki is…shockingly careful. Phil thinks that’s the part that is the most surprising out of all of it.

He expected their lovemaking to be rough, unhinged and uninhibited in the ways described in Old Norse tales. But it’s simply not. There’s love and affection in Thor’s hands on Loki’s hips, in the god of lies soft smile as he sinks down on Thor’s cock. There’s a certain trust, a sureness, in Thor’s gaze as Loki swallows him down. He doesn’t fear his once-brother, not in this situation.

Phil thinks they’re beautiful, despite Loki’s crimes against humans, against him. The way they move together, light and dark twisting and writhing on mortal sheets, is love that knows no boundaries. That looks past sins and transgressions and accepts the light of the soul, dispelling the dark of the carrier.

It’s the kind of love, Phil hopes, he and Clint will one day have for one another.

***********************

Spying on Captain America is….hard. And that’s not a pun. But, in the spirit of truth, Phil’s generally hard from the time the files on Steve start and leaking by the time they end. But this is a man Phil grew up admiring. He is the epitome of justice and truth and everything that’s good about the world.

And he’s a massive cockslut.

Phil’s not even going to try to phrase it better. There’s not a much better phrase anyways.

“Come on, Bucky, come **on**. Fuck my throat.”

“Yeah? Want me to fuck your slutty little face? Make you choke and gag on my cock?”

“ **Yes.** Oh god, yes, Bucky, _please_. Please fuck—mmrf.”

He can’t look away. Not that he ever can for very long while watching these, only momentarily to constantly check his phone and the door, horrified at what Clint would think if he caught him. Steve is gorgeous in his submission, Bucky even more so in his dominance. He’s whispering filthy things to Steve, how he’s such a good little slut, takes cock like he’s _born_ to do it. Tells him how badly he wanted to fuck him back in Brooklyn, how he would jack off and think about making Steve lick it up. Would dream about licking Steve open, slicking up that little hole until he was open and wet and Steve was screaming his name.

Steve screams it now.

That’s what shocks Phil most, he thinks, about the whole situation. The dirty talk isn’t surprising, he’s heard Steve cuss like the soldier he is when someone goes down in battle, and the fact that he and Agent Barnes are fucking really doesn’t even make Phil bat an eyelash.

But the fact that _Captain America_ , quiet, unassuming Steve, who’d rather cross the entire bridge than yell for Phil to come over to him, screams himself hoarse under Bucky, begging for more, telling Barnes how he belongs to him, how he loves how roughly Bucky treats his little fucktoy, that is…

Shocking isn’t even the word.

*********************

Tony Stark and Phil Coulson don’t get along. It’s nothing personal, on either end, to be honest. It’s just a clash of personalities that doesn’t lend itself well to anything other than a professional relationship. That being said, there is a lot of respect between the two. Phil respects Tony as a scientist and a hero, Tony respects Phil as a professional and a hero in his own right.

Which makes this incredibly awkward.

Phil understands, from the psych lessons he had to go through as part of Ranger training, but it’s still strange to him. He sees Tony as a reckless man-child, an anti-hero who happens to fall on the right side of justice. So seeing him so…exposed and undone by simple words is incredibly—painful actually.

Phil had a great childhood, Tony did not. He can’t even begin to imagine what kind of life Howard Stark ensured Tony lived. But watching gives him a whole new idea.

Watching Colonel Rhodes practically _worship_ Stark, spreading him out across their bed and murmur endearments into his skin while Tony writhes and moans, is almost more than Phil can watch. It’s the closest he comes to completely walking away from the files. But he doesn’t.

Because as painful as it is, it’s also gorgeous. As much as Rhodes sasses Tony and roughhouses with him, he’s incredibly gentle in moments like this. Even when Tony’s whimpering and shoving back into him, trying to quicken the pace, Rhodes still keeps it gentle. He calls Tony his ‘sweetheart’ and his ‘sugar bear’ and numerous other praises like perfect, wonderful, the ‘best I’ve ever had, Tony, you’re so fucking _good_ , baby boy’.

And Tony reacts to the words like they’re auditory cock strokes, arching and moaning and clawing at Rhodes’ back like he could somehow crack the man open and bathe in the affection he so willingly gives.

Phil always assumed Tony would be needy, but never in this way. Never craving something so simple as an ‘I adore you’ to make him spill over his lover’s fingers. They are gorgeous together, James always treating Tony like he’s something worthy of enshrinement, but still the taunting best friend, teasing Tony with the tip of his cock, holding him in place while he curses and snarls, but ultimately giving him exactly what he needs and wants.

Phil thinks that if anyone else were to see them together like this, their opinion of Tony Stark would change completely. His certainly did.

***********************

“Daddy?”

Phil lowers the book he’d been idly skimming, pulling his reading glasses off and looking with a smile to where Clint stands in the doorway of the bathroom, self-consciously trying to cover his naked form.

“What, darling boy?”

“I…um…help?”

This gets Phil’s attention, causing him to place the book and glasses on the bedside table, making his way across the room to Clint. He takes in his stance, the flush high on his cheeks, the way he’s keeping his hands in front of his cock before letting a small smile curl his mouth.

“What do you need help with?”

He’s going to make Clint say it, he _always_ makes Clint say it. Watching his normally mouthy archer flush and stammer over something as simple as an erection is a thrill in its own right to Phil. It doesn’t compare to the warmth he feels knowing that Clint shares this part, this sexual need, with him and no others, but it comes pretty close.

Sure enough, Clint opens and close his mouth a few times before setting his jaw and taking his hands away, revealing his thick cock completely erect and an angry color of red. Phil made a small shocked noise in the back of his throat before reaching down, wrapping a hand around Clint and stroking once. The boy reacts instantly, whining and letting his head crash down onto Phil’s shoulder, biting at the fabric of his shirt.

“ _Please,_ Daddy. I need you.”

“I can see that. Poor darling, how did you get yourself in this state?”

Phil leads Clint over to the bed, letting him stretch out on his back and fitting himself in near him. He wraps a hand around him once more, stroking lightly as he patiently waits for Clint to answer. That’s one of the best parts of this, Clint telling him what made him want it this time. It’s not always a fantasy, sometimes it’s something as simple as the way Phil moved that day, or a random memory from the past leaving him needing some affection.

“Was—Was thinking about us. How good Daddy treats me. How you always…always take care of me.”

Phil bites back a moan and nuzzles into Clint’s throat, grinning at the whines from the boy when he speeds up his hand, twisting on the upstroke. He loves taking care of Clint, giving him what he’s always needed yet never received. And Clint adores it too, if his gasps of thanks are anything to go by.

He turns slightly, pinning one of Clint’s legs down, and lets go of his cock, ignoring the boy’s sounds of protest to drag his fingers lower until he can brush against Clint’s hole. It’s already slick and wet, open in a way that meant Clint had fucked himself on his fingers in the shower, probably moaning Daddy into the tiles. Phil bit lightly at his throat, sinking two fingers deep in a motion that had Clint clawing at his arm, begging for his Daddy to fuck him.

Phil imagines, as he fingers his boy open, taking time and care when others would use him roughly, that whomever created those files—as if he didn’t know _exactly_ who did it—got the shock of their lives seeing he and Clint in this way. He can’t say the thought doesn’t make him grin wildly, though not as much so as when Clint shoves him hand away and opens his thighs wide, grasping Phil’s shirt and gasping he’ll do anything, **_anything_** if Daddy gives his good boy a treat.

Phil is a curious man, he can barely resist giving in, if only to find out what Clint has in mind as repayment for Daddy’s kindness.


End file.
